Leo's Truth
by Christine Writer
Summary: Veronica sees Leo at the courthouse during Aaron's trial. He tells the truth. How does that affect Veronica? ONESHOT. R&R. Please be nice, I haven't published in a while.


"What are you doing here?" Veronica Mars hadn't expected to see Leo D'Amato again, and especially not outside the courtroom where the Aaron Echolls trial was set to continue in just minutes.

"You know me...can't stay away from a murder trial." Leo quipped, but Veronica saw the pain that registered in his eyes upon seeing her.

"Really, Leo." Veronica said quietly. "What's up?"

"I have something to do here."

"Oh." Veronica realized that he wasn't going to elaborate. He disappeared down the hall, and she also realized that just because he was at the courthouse didn't mean he was attending Aaron's trial. She almost wished he was. A friendly face in the crowd besides her dad's and Logan's would be a comfort during her testimony.

Court resumed, and Veronica stood to take the stand. She was taking the snake of an attorney's questions one at a time, very deliberately holding back her temper. She looked past her dad's shocked face when Aaron's lawyer revealed her treatment for chlamydia. And she found herself locking eyes with Leo. When had he come in? Had he slipped in after her?

She finished her testimony with as much patience as she could, though it was wearing thin.

Veronica was genuinely surprised when Leo took the stand next. He walked to the front of the courtroom, looking as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He sat down and began his story for the court. He was appearing as a witness on behalf of the state against Aaron.

"What happened to the tapes of Lilly Kane and Aaron Echolls having sex was my fault. It wasn't a staff oversight, and Veronica Mars hasn't laid a hand to those tapes since Aaron Echolls tried to kill her over them last year. It was my fault." Leo began, and as he continued to speak, it confused Veronica more and more. "I took the tapes. I stole them and sold them online."

"And do you know who purchased them?" The state's lawyer asked.

"Yes. Logan Echolls."

"And are you aware that you tampered with and aided in the destruction of state evidence?"

"I am."

"Have you been offered immunity in exchange for your testimony?"

"I have not." Leo shook his head, and Veronica's heart dropped like a rock into her stomach. Leo was telling the truth, knowing that he would likely face jail for it? At the very least, he would lose any chance of being reinstated as a deputy.

Aaron's lawyer began to question Leo, and Veronica watched, but she wasn't listening. Why had Leo told the truth? There wasn't any benefit for him to do so. In fact, he probably had incriminated himself enough to go to jail. She didn't even care in this moment that he had taken the only real evidence that they had had to convict Aaron. She knew that there were other ways to make that happen. So why had Leo come clean?

Her heart skipped a beat. He had done it for her. He knew of her history with sneaking things out of the Evidence Room at the station. He knew that she had dated Logan. Maybe he even knew that opposing counsel would draw a false picture of a relationship between her and Aaron. But he couldn't have known how it had affected Veronica to know that he was sacrificing everything for her. To validate her testimony. To protect her. And he hadn't told her so she wouldn't need to lie if asked about it. Tears came to her eyes as she watched Leo being cuffed after his testimony was over.

Veronica knew it wasn't acceptable for her to leave the court before it was dismissed, but she didn't care. She withdrew to the quiet hallway outside. She collapsed onto a bench and quiet sobs welled up inside her chest. She heard footsteps and looked down the hall. Sacks was escorting Leo past her.

"Hey, Sacks?" Veronica said, quietly. Sacks and Leo paused. "I know you're not supposed to, but can you give us a minute?"

Sacks looked around. The hall was deserted until court finished. "Just one, Veronica." He turned and stepped a few steps away from them.

"I can't believe you'd do that for me." Veronica told Leo.

"I couldn't keep it a secret." Leo shook his head.

"You could have."

"Maybe. Your dad did. I'll never know why."

"Because he always believed in you, Leo."

"Will you forgive me, Veronica?"

"Of course." Veronica nodded, without a second thought.

"I should go."

"How long will it be?"

"I don't know. Probably a few months."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"What about Logan?"

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out."

"You would break up with him for me?"

"You're going to jail for me, it's the least I can do." Veronica smiled, and he realized she was teasing. "But seriously, I'll be there for you, regardless of Logan. Even if he and I survive this, I'll be waiting. You're my friend."

"I thought Veronica Mars didn't have those."

"On the rare occasion, sometimes she makes one or two." Veronica smiled, and so did Leo. She gave him a quick hug and watched him and Sacks as they left the courthouse. She knew that the next few months would probably be tough and bring a lot of change, but that might be good. Usually, she hated change. However, this time it might not be so bad.


End file.
